User blog:SunriseHorseForever/You Belong with Me- Jaustin Fanfic
This was written for Liz (InsaneBlueberry). Jaustin is one of my wiki OTPs.. so I hope you like it even though this sucks. x) Character(s): Austin Montgomery, Jasmine Wilson, Mary Grace York, Denise Wilson and Jamie Smith (implied character only) Pairing(s): Jamstin (Jamie/Austin; implied) and Jaustin (Jasmine/Austin) Rating: K+ x] POV: Jasmine Wilson Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot. Characters belong to Mini and Liz, song belongs to Taylor Swift. ---- Part One ♪ I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listenin' to the kind of music she doesn't like. And she'll never know your story like I do~ ♪ ---- I stood by the corner with my best friend, Mary and my sister, Denise. I found my eyes drifting across the room, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, looking for him. Where the heck is he? was the only question that kept my mind pondering. When my eyes finally awoke from my daydream, I found Mary and Denise, arms crossed and laughing. "I suppose you're thinking about Mister Montgomery? Well, anyway, he's over in the corner by the punch bowl." Mary and Denise chorused together, leaving me blushing as I walked towards the bowl. It was a Tuesday night. The night of the dance. And all I wanted to do was dance with my longtime 'secret' crush, Austin.. but I wondered if I'd even be able to do that and get out alive. Instead of heading towards the punchbowl, I pulled myself towards the DJ. I told him to turn on a song- a country one. Jamie probably hated country. Well, I love it and that's the point, I thought. I knew Jamie would never know Austin better than I did, would she? ---- Part Two ♪ If you could see the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me. ♪ ---- I watched them dance so tightly as "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry echoed the walls. Ew, pop music, I said in my head. But the redhead pulled him close, their lips inches apart. As the song ended, I approached Austin. Jamie had gone off to get water, and a second later "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift turned on. I recognized the introduction. I had listened to it so many times I knew it by heart. I grabbed Austin's hand, whispering to myself, "he looks good in blue." His tie was the color of my dress; sky blue. If only he did it on purpose, I thought. We danced. And I wasn't even stepping on his feet. Karma, maybe? Maybe finally I was getting what I had longed to do for so long- 2 years to be exact. A huge smile was plastered on my face, and it wouldn't come off. He was more graceful then I thought. Sure, every now and then he was looking at the ground, but he would sneak a smile down there or look up at me for a millisecond. Every second seemed like forever. Part Three ♪ Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night, I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry. I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams, I think I know where you belong, I think I know it's with me... ♪ ---- All these memories flashed over me. The night he told me all about himself, his past, his dreams, the music he likes- everything. I glanced at Mary and Denise in the corner, basically exploding in happiness. They had loved me and Austin "together together" as a couple for so long. When the dance ended, we parted. I smiled at Austin, letting go of his hand- I acted like I didn't care. But I was terrible at acting. A tear shed down my face. I wasn't sure if it was of happiness or sadness of letting go. "Y-you danced with him." Mary and Denise chorused. They were crying and it looked like they could explode in any second. But to be honest, I knew I loved that moment more than they ever would. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the small handbag I was carrying. Writing over it, I put- "I like you, Austin." and let my tears roll onto the paper. I folded it into an airplane and let it fly out the school window. ---- That sucked, I know. Sorry if anything's OOC. But, please comment or review. (: Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics